Indiana Jones and the Golden Hand
Indiana Jones and the Golden Hand is a sequel to Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade and a prequel to Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. =Plot= Prologue World War II has finally ended with the siege of Berlin, Germany. Though Adolf Hitler has killed himself his loyal minion Hans Krieg has started a group called The Sons of Hitler, to finish what Hitler had started. The Hand of Midas Indy is teaching a class about the Middle East to his class. As the class ends Marcus approaches him and tells him to come with him to his office. Back at Marcus Brody's museum Indiana Jones arrives because Marcus has called him. Marcus tells him of a legend that may be about to happen. Charles Stanforth is with Brody. He tells Indy that there is an island called the Vanishing Isle that surfaces every two thousand years in a different location. He tells him that according to legend an artifact called the Hand of Midas is on it, and that the Hand of Midas turns anything it touches into pure gold. He tells Indy that American spies have found out that the Sons of Hitler seek the Hand so they can buy off the Russian army and retake Germany under the Nazi regime. Knowing that this cannot happen Indy decides to go after the Hand. He is told that with the Oracle Staff he could learn the location of Hand of Midas. Marcus tells Indy that according to legend, the elusive scrolls of Delphi from the library of Alexandria can reveal the location of the staff. Marcus then tells Indy that years ago he was sent an artifact found in Egypt. Marcus tosses it to Indy. Indy looks at it, and Indy sees that is a pendant in the shape of the seal of Alexander the Great. Indy catches a plane to Cairo, Egypt. Egypt Reunion Upon arriving in Egypt he is greeted by Sallah who is very happy to see him. Sallah tells Indy that a group of Chinses archaeologists are also searching for the scrolls. Turned Away Salllah takes Indiana to the Great Library of Alexandria. Sallah reports to Indy that a group of Chinese archaeologists are searching the library as well. In the library Indy sees several Chinese archaeologists searching through the library, with some German men armed with machine guns. One confronts Indy and tells him to leave. Sallah tells him to heed the soldier's advice, and Indy bows his head and backs away with Sallah. The head of the Chinese archaeologists walks up a flight of stairs, whose name is Wan Li a.k.a. Short Round, and the leader of the German mercenaries named Wilhelm Schultz walks up to him and tells him about somebody trying to enter the library. Wan tells him to just forget about it and continue doing his job. Planning Indy and Sallah return to Sallah's home and begin to talk about what to do about getting into the library. Eventually Sallah comes up with the idea of breaking into the library, to which Indy begins to ponder on how it could be done. Breaking and Entering Sallah goes up to the library and begins to talk to the two guards waiting outside of it. He begins to ask them about directions, and one of the says that he has seen him that morning, but Sallah denies it, and continues talking to them. While Sallah is distracting the guards, Indy uses his whip, and climbs up the side of a wall, and enters the library through a window. Sallah sees that Indy is in and tells the guards goodbye and runs away. The two guards share a look of confusion, but then shrug and continue their watch. Indy is searching through the museum, and sees the Chinese archaeologists still at work. While a German mercenary begins to walk his way, Indy hides and attacks him as he passes, and puts on the suit, takes his machine gun, and goes down to the main level. Indy enters the main excavation area. He begins to search the area, and eventually enters an empty room and begins to search it. He eventually finds an indentation in the lower part of the wall in the shape of the crest of Alexander the Great. Indy begins to think and pulls out the pendant Marcus gave him and puts it in, initiating a trigger, and suddenly the wall opens. Indy then pulls out his flashlight and goes down the spiraling stairs. The Scrolls of Delphi Indy walks down into a large chamber filled with many scrolls in it. He eventually finds a rack filled with scrolls with the symbol of Delphi on the shelf. Indy begins to search through the scrolls for an indication of it knowing the location of the Staff. A German soldier finds the open door and shouts for more men. Indy eventually finds a scroll with a picture of the staff at the bottom. Indy stuffs the scroll into his coat. Schultz and many armed German soldiers walk down into the room. They are all amazed. Indy is hiding behind one of the bookcases. Schultz tells his men to search the area for an intruder. Indy tries to sneak away, but is eventually spotted, and drops a bookcase on the soldiers that find him. Indy pulls out his pistol and bullwhip, and begins to fight the soldiers, but eventually flees back up the stairs into the main area of the library. Car Chase While running down a hall Indy bumps into Wan, and Wan attacks him, and Indy fights back. Eventually they see each other face to face and Wan says in shock, "Doctor Jones," making Indy realize that he is fighting his old friend Short Round, and then runs away pursued by German soldiers who fire at him until Indy jumps down through a window into the padded back of a truck with Sallah in the driver's seat. Sallah then drives away as German cars come at them. Sallah tosses Indy a machine gun and shouts at him to fire. As Sallah tries to escape from the Germans, Indy fires at them, taking out several of them. Eventually they escape through a back alley, and then head back towards Sallah's house. Back from the Past Back at Sallah's home Indy and Sallah sit down and begin to talk. Sallah asks Indy if he had gotten the scroll. Indy takes out the scroll that he took and begins to look at it when Chinese thugs begin to surround them. Indy and Sallah put their hands up. Suddenly a familiar voice says, "Ah, Doctor Jones, it has been too long." Indy turns his head to see his old enemy Kao Kan walk through the doorway. "Kao Kan," Indy shouts in shock. "Yes Doctor Jones," Kao says. When Indy asks what he is doing Kao reveals that he wants the scroll Indy took, and then that he is in an alliance with Hans Krieg and the Sons of Hitler to find the golden hand. Kao also reveals that before his father Lao Che died of a terminal illness, he was depressed after Indy had killed his brother Chen. Kao now runs Lao Che's old gang. Wan suddenly walks out of into Indy's view, and Indy realizes that Wan is working with Kao. Indy accuses Wan of being a traitor. Wan pleads to Indy to give Kao the scroll so that he can live. Kao outstretches his hand to take the scroll and Indy gives it to him. Kao nods to one of his men, and they grab Indy and Sallah. Wan asks Kao about what he is doing, and Kao tells him that Indy and his friend can't meddle in his affairs. The men drag Indy and Sallah into the back of a truck, and drive towards the Nile. Narrow Escape Indy and Sallah are taken by the river. Sallah is put on his knees and one of Kao's men pulls out a machine gun and points it at Sallah with his finger on the trigger. Indy looks at his while being held in place by another one of Kao's men. When the thug is about to shoot Sallah, Indy escapes the grip of the person holding him, grabs him, and throws him at the thug aiming at Sallah. Indy then grabs the gun and shoots down the two thugs. Suddenly more men begin to charge at them. Indy pulls Sallah up and they jump into the Nile. A little bit down the river Indy and Sallah go onto the shore. Sallah asks Indy about what they should do, and Indy tells him that he was able to read where the staff is located. When Sallah asks where, Indy tells him that it is below the Temple of Apollo in Delphi. Greece Meeting Kao is sitting at the table of a club in Greece when Hans walks to, and sits at the table. They greet each other and Hans then asks about how the excavation is doing. Kao tells him that they are beginning the next day, and then tells him about Indiana Jones, and his escape. Hans says that Jones must die. Arrival The next day Indy and Sallah get off their plane to Greece. Indy asks Sallah if he had sent the telegram to the American government, which Sallah says he did. The Temple of Apollo Indy and Sallah arrive at the temple at dawn and enter the temple. The two go down into the lower levels of the temple and begin to search. Wan and the other archaeologists arrive at the temple and begin the excavation. Indy and Sallah hear the men entering the temple. Sallah tells Indy that they are dead men if they don't escape. The two begin to run up a set of stairs when Indy hears one is hollow. Indy goes down to it and taps on it, confirming it being hollow. Indy asks Sallah for his pick and Sallah hands it to him. Indy hacks away at the step, and eventually sees a long case. Indy tosses Sallah his pick back, picks up the case, and opens it seeing the staff inside of it. Indy tells this to Sallah. The two begin to run again, but are spotted by some of the German mercenaries and fired at. The two run to escape and Indy fires back as they continue to run. Suddenly a group of American soldiers attack the Germans. Kao, Hans, Wan, and many soldiers and archaeologists get into trucks and drive away. Miranda Austin Some American soldiers take Indy and Sallah to General Ross, who is with his lieutenant Victor Stane. There are with CIA agent Miranda Austin. Miranda begins to question Indy and Sallah about what happened. They explain the story and Indy pulls out the staff. He shows it to Miranda who looks at it interested. When she asks Indy about how it works, Indy says that he doesn't know, and that the scroll that is in Kao's possession would probably hold the answer. Greek Airport Indy, Sallah, and the US military people arrive at the airport and ask about Kao, and it is reported that he had left on an airplane bound for Shanhai China. The group decides to go to Shanghai. China Necessary Kao is sitting in his office with Wan who is reading the scroll of Delphi. Hans walks into the room with Wilhelm and a few other soldiers. Hans enters the room and tells Kao that they need to get the staff from Indy. When Kao asks how they are supposed to get him Wan tells Kao that Indy will need the Delphi Scroll in order to know how to use the staff, and that it is only a matter of time before Indy comes to them. Kao also tells of his distaste with the new communist regime. Kao suddenly receives a phone call and answers it. Ambush in Shanghai Indy, Sallah, Ross, Stane, and Austin arrive in Shanghai, and get into cars. On a rooftop in Shanghai a Chinese thug is holding a rocket launcher. Indy, Sallah, and Austin are in one car, Ross and Stane in another. Suddenly a rocket is fired down onto the street and Ross and Stane's car is blown onto its back. Indy's car is halted by the soldier driving it. Indy, Sallah, and Miranda get out of the car and run towards Ross and Stane's car. Ross and Stane are crawling out of the car. Their driver and other men are dead. Chinese and German men led by Wilhelm begin to surround them. Indy pulls up Ross and Sallah pulls up Stane and they run into a building. Wilhelm and his men surround the building. The rocket launcher shooter fires a rocket at the building. Indy and the others duck as the rocket hits the building making debris fly. Indy looks out through the gaping hole and tells the others to take cover. The shooter fires another rocket and then Wilhelm shouts to them through a megaphone to surrender and come with them. Indy shouts at him to go to Hell. Sallah and Ross are holding Wilhelm's men back with machine guns in a stairway. Another rocket is fired blowing more debris. Wilhelm shouts through the megaphone that he is not kidding and will have him killed if necessary.